Revenge for Ari
by mnstonecold
Summary: Gibbs thought it was over when his nemisis was defeated. He was wrong. Keep reviewing! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

Revenge for Ari

By me

This is a fan fiction. No infringement is implied to Bellisaurius Productions.

Black & white scene opening-Ziva and Tony look into the trunk and are shocked. They find a badly burned body inside.

AS Anthony DiNozzo dreams he sees he is in bed with a beautiful woman. She kisses him on the neck and caresses him head with ease. He enjoys himself and says, "This is nice."

"This IS nice." She responds.

She reveals her face and Tony is shocked. It is his partner at work Ziva David.

Tony awakens in shock and says out loud, "Whoa!"

He looks at his alarm clock. It reads 5:58 am. He uncovers himself and gets ready for work.

AS he exits the elevator into the office level he says, "Good Morning all. Isn't it a wonderful day."

Ziva David works at her desk not even looking up. Then she responds, "Good morning, Tony."

"Isn't life wonderful. Everything can just fall into place." He says.

Ziva finally looks up and asks, "I take your date with the receptionist downstairs went well, yes."

"It did indeed Officer David." As Tony responds, trying to forget his dream earlier.

Tony looks around and notices that another member of the team on Probationary Agent Timothy McGee is surprisingly absent.

"So wheres out little probie today."

"He is in the director's office. So sort of meeting about something he did."

"Oh." As DiNozzo sits at his desk, and puts his backpack down on the floor next to him. "Our probie has been a bad little boy hasn't he?"

McGee walks up making Tony jump and informs, "Quite the opposite. My probationary period is over. Starting next week I'll be a full field agent." McGee says as he walks to his desk and sits down.

"Does the Boss know about this?" Tony asks.

"I don't know." Tim replies.

"Well, congratulations, McGee." Ziva happily says.

"Yeah. Congratulations. Now I'll have to find a new name for you probie."

McGee smiles as he begins his work on his computer.

"Let's see…Timmy Boy. McGee-ge-weegie." Tony thinks out loud.

Tim looks at Tony like he is always does with a little anger but knowing he's just playing around.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks in the office and goes to his desk and grabs his gun.

"Get your gear. We have a case."

McGee suddenly stands up and asks, "Did you hear the news boss? I'm going to be a full agent."

"Who do you think suggested it, McGee." Gibbs says grabbing his forensics case.

"Oh…thanks Boss."

Gibbs grabs the remote for the view screen and puts an image of a Marine on it.

"We have an abandoned burned out car in Virginia. It belongs to a Marine sergeant Aaron Feldman. State police is securing the scene. Okay let's go." He orders.

The others follow close behind as usual.

They arrive on scene n a NCIS truck and an unmarked car. Ziva was driving the truck with DiNozzo and McGee. They exit seeming like they are a little motion sick.

"Your driving is getting better, Ziva. I only felt like throwing up this time." Tony informs.

She smiles and responds, "Thank you."

"Come on probie." As McGee looks as he is going to lose his breakfast.

Gibbs exits the car and orders, "McGee take the perimeter. Ziva and DiNozzo take the vehicle. I'll talk to the locals."

All oblige and go to work. Gibbs walks over to the lead State trooper and begins, "When did you find the car, Lieutenant."

"We found it about 0500. It was still smoldering at the time." The trooper responds.

"Any sign of the arsonist?" Gibbs asks.

"No. I called for backup. We did a quick perimeter search of the immediate area and then called you guys when we ran the plates."

"Okay. Anything else."

"No, sir." The trooper replies.

"Were you a military man, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. You don't remember me. We served I Desert Storm together, Coronal."

"Oh…now I remember. Corporal Jenkins. How you've been."

"Doing well. I didn't expect you to be with NCIS, sir."

"Well…it beats running ops through the desert doesn't it." Gibbs replies.

As Ziva and Tony look over the car Tony finds something hanging out of the trunk. It looks like a small chain.

"Could you be a dear and grab the crowbar." He asks Ziva.

She smiles mockingly, and goes to get it. DiNozzo snaps some photos of the find. She comes back and they pry the trunk open. Ziva and Tony look into the trunk and are shocked. They find a badly burned body inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

NCIS-Revenge for Ari

B & W teaser-Gibbs is kneeling over an unconscious DiNozzo with his gun drawn wondering what is going on.

Ziva calls over Gibbs and he looks inside and responds, "Well…it looks like we found our missing Mar-"

Gibbs is cutoff when gunfire erupts from a patch of woods about 500 yards away. All the agents duck and draw their weapons. The police lieutenant is shot in the neck. The other two deputies' are killed as well.

"DiNozzo, cover me. I'm going to circle around." Gibbs orders.

"You got it boss!" He responds.

The person shooting is a sniper, locking his target on the burned out car where Tony and Ziva have taken cover behind. One of the bullets comes close to Tony's head. He notices a barn nearby.

"McGee, we need better cover. We're heading to your 20."

McGee, who has taken cover behind the NCIS van, is still cover Gibbs. The sniper doesn't seem to know where Gibbs is, but continues fire.

DiNozzo and David run for the barn as the sniper shoots and nearly hits Ziva in the leg. Both of the agent dive into the barn through the slightly open door.

Gibbs circles around to where the sniper is. The shooting suddenly stops. Gibbs sees a figure running off in the distance. He tries to aim but it is too far away for him to get a clean shot. He comes up on the sniper and finds him dead. He looks as though he has been executed. Gibbs then turns, and runs back to help his team.

In the barn, Tony finds himself separated from Ziva. He whispers, "Ziva, where are you?"

"Shhh!" she responds, as she is behind a crate and ahead or Tony. He then move forward and hears voices. There are two terrorists guarding a hidden door in the floor of the barn.

The two agents s move slowly toward the guards but then they hear something behind them. Another guard pistol-whips Tony in the left temple. Ziva gets up and tries to fight off the third guard. The other two come over and one takes out a hand clothe and chloroforms Ziva until she's unconscious. Tony sees what happens until his vision blurs and he passes out.

McGee not knowing where anyone is call on his wrist radio, "Boss…where are you?"

Gibbs comes up from behind McGee scaring him. "I'm right here, McGee. Where's Tony and Ziva."

"Uh…they ran toward the barn for better cover. But, I haven't heard anything since the sniper stopped. Did you get him?"

"Someone got him." Gibbs responds.

"He's dead."

"Yeah. Someone got to him before I did."

Gibbs sees the fallen troopers and is slightly overcome for the one whom he served with.

"Let's find DiNozzo before he gets into trouble."

The two agents cautiously approach the barn door with their nine millimeters drawn. Gibbs signals for him to go in and has McGee follow. Gibbs then goes in and ducks behind a crate. Then he looks around and heads forward as McGee enters. Gibbs sees Tony on the ground. he runs up to him and checks his neck pulse. He sighs and looks around for Ziva and wonders what is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

NCIS

B & W teaser-Gibbs is looking at a box with a severed woman's finger and a picture of Ziva and Ari.

As Tony dreams in his unconscious state he views he and Ziva entering a warehouse. He looks up and hears voices to his left. They are both crouched down but then Ziva suddenly stands up and someone in the room shoots her.

Tony runs over to her and asks, "You okay?"

She struggles to breath, and gasps, "Tony! Help!"

She gasps a couple more breaths and then fades out and becomes limp in Tony's arms.

The agent then hears a voice say his name.

He awakens to McGee kneeling over him. Tony is shocked by his dream and McGee's proximity to him.

"Back off, probie!" He states.

"What happened, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks as he is now standing with his gun to his side.

"I…I don't' know boss." He responds. Then he remembers, "Where's Ziva?"

"We were hoping you knew?" McGee interjects.

Trying to remember Tony informs, "There was…uh…two men. They were masked. They had automatic weapons. Ziva went forward and then…I can't remember anything else."

As DiNozzo finishes Ducky and Palmer enter. Gibbs signals for Ducky to examine DiNozzo. He looks at the bruise he now has on his temple where he was pistol-whipped.

"It doesn't look serious, Jethro. Although, Agent DiNozzo may have a slight concussion. He better rest before you go-"

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asks his junior agent directly.

"I don't know, Boss."

The team calls for reinforcements and head back with the two bodies after they have secured the scenes. Gibbs heads for the autopsy room where the Maine and the sniper are now on cold metal slabs.

He is holding a file as he enters and asks Dr. Mallard, "What do you got Ducky?"

The medical examiner looks up form the burned body and adjusts his glasses to view Gibbs and replies, "Well not much Jethro. It appears that this poor fellow was shot in the chest."

"Before or after he died?"

"Well it appears that his lungs are filled with smoke and carbon from the vehicle fire. I would say that he burned to death. But this is interesting…" as he raises the right hand of the corpse.

"He apparently tried to claw out of the tomb that he was left in."

"He was alive when they torched the car?" Gibbs says with earnest tone.

As Gibbs looks over to the other body he asks, "What about him?"

Ducky turns and assists Palmer in the view of the wound track in the head.

"This one is easy. He was shot in the head at close range. Small caliber projectile. You said you didn't hear a shot? Well that would explain the absence of gun powder residue on the skin."

"The killer used a silencer. That is why I didn't hear the shot." Gibbs hypothesizes.

He turns to leave and Ducky adds, "Abby has some things you need to see. She was running the identities before you came down."

"Thanks, Ducky."

In her lab Abby runs from computer terminal to another comparing find to find. Gibbs walks in with her favorite item-a Caf-Pow.

"What do ya got, Abs?

She grabs her tasty drink and takes a drink, "It's about time!"

She puts it down and focuses. "Okay, the body you found in the Maine's car is Sgt. Feldman. We got a DNA sample from the bone marrow in his leg." She informs as she punches up the profile on the main screen.

"What about the sniper?"

"I'm not finished. Sgt. Feldman was working on a top-secret case. We couldn't even get his DNA profile or anything with connections."

"What connections?" Gibbs asks already knowing the answer.

"The…director." Abby responds shyly.

"Okay the sniper." She hit some more keys on the keyboard and shows the face of the shooter.

"His name is Abed Al-Qeri. He is wanted for a number of unsolved murders in Iraq and Iran." She hesitates to deliver the rest as Gibbs sees this.

"What else?"

"He is…was connected to the Mofferat Jihad Movement. That was started by…"

"Who?" Gibbs asks sternly.

She quietly punches up the picture of the leader and founder of the group. It is Ari Haswari.

Gibbs eyes narrow and he heads toward the exit.

"Oh…wait Gibbs. The Mass Spec just came back on the ammo the sniper was using." as she pulls it from the fax.

He stops and turns for the answer.

She is shocked but delivers the news, "It is used by Mossad agent for training their snipers. They are the only ones who could possibly use this ammunition."

Gibbs enters the director's secretary office and she says, "Wait Agent Gibbs the dir-"

"Okay…I wanna know what the hell is going on?"

Director Jenny Sheppard becomes annoyed. She responds, "It's polite to knock Agent Gibbs. As you can see I have a meeting."

Gibbs sees that her guest in none other than Senior FBI Agent Tobias Fornell.

He stands and extends his hand, "Agent Gibbs. Nice to see you again."

Gibbs doesn't respond. They both sit down.

"You were saying…" Fornell asks.

"I am giving the FBI total jurisdiction over this case Jethro."

"You can't do that Jen. There is more to this than you think."

"I'm not convinced of that. Someone is following in the steps or Ari Haswari. I would like to know who it is before some gets killed."

Gibbs remembers when Ari had his Marine sniper rifle pointed at him and Ziva pulled the trigger killing her half-brother.

"So we are off the case?" Gibbs asks.

"No. You have 48 hours to find the person responsible for Sgt. Feldman's death and the connection to the sniper. Then it will be turned over to the FBI."

Gibbs gets up to leave, as does Fornell, "Compromise was never one of your strong suits, Jen."

"Teamwork was never one of yours, Jethro."

Fornell and Gibbs give each other a signal to meet later.

Gibbs heads down to his team to get a progress report.

"What do we have?"

"Uh…no location on Ziva or any other members of the cell, Boss." McGee informs.

"We're running tails on all known members of the group…but nothing yet boss." DiNozzo chimes in.

A courier comes up and says, "I have a package for L.J. Gibbs."

Gibbs signs for the package and opens it. It reveals a woman's ring finger and a picture of Ziva David and Ari Haswari.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

NCIS

B&W-Three terrorists have a blindfold over a tied up Ziva and guns pointed at her on a video screen with Jen and Gibbs looking over.

Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, Sheppard, Fornell and Ducky all await the analysis on the severed finger. The results come up and Abby quickly grabs it from the printer and she seems relieved.

"It's NOT Ziva's!"

A comforting sigh overcomes the room.

"We need to find her Jethro." The director orders.

"I'm on it, Jen."

The others leave as DiNozzo asks, "What can we do Boss?"

"Find her!" he states.

Tony and McGee leave to find their fellow agent. Fornell then stops Gibbs, "Jethro…I think you should know…I worked with the dead Marine."

"What?"

"He was working on the case of the mole in Mossad. He was assigned to tail…Ari Haswari."

Gibbs now becomes incensed. He yells, "Why the hell didn't you tell me this before? If you knew who was behind this you could have stopped him from…"

Gibbs stops as he remembers talking to Kate and then she was shot and he and DiNozzo turn to find the shooter.

Fornell goes to leave but adds, "We'll keep you in the loop."

"You better." Gibbs responds.

Then he heads toward the directors office again when he is stopped. He is told to go to the situation room. He then runs toward the room and enters. The director is alone looking at the screen.

The screen shows Officer David tied up and blindfolded. She has three masked gunmen pointing automatic weapons at her head.

"What are your demands?" Jen asks.

"You know…what we want. We want the end of the invasion of our homeland. We want the invasion of our way of life. Our culture-"

"You culture is wrong." Gibbs chimes in.

"We are NOT wrong, Agent Gibbs. We have the right to do as we please. We have the right to express ourselves." The main terrorist concurs.

"By suicide bombings. By mass hysteria, by terror." Gibbs challenges.

"We want to compromise on the release of Officer David." Jen asks."

The main terrorist thinks and then suggests, "We then in return, want the murderer of our leader and brother Ari Haswari. You know who he is?"

Gibbs glances at the director and she then turns attention to the screen, "We don't know the name of the person you refer to."

"You Lie! Our intelligence reveals the name of the assassin is none other than a Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs then confronts the leader, "You want me you'll get me. Just name a time and place."

"We'll transmit the location within the hour."

Gibbs then puts his hand on his sidearm and adds, "I won't be alone."

"We hope you won't be. I will give agents…DiNozzo and …uh…McGee a chance to beg for your life. We will take our revenge for our fallen brother. You will not-"

The director calls for the video to be stopped.

"What do you think you are doing, Jethro?"

"Getting answers, Jen. Don't you trust me?"

She doesn't respond. She calls for the video to be restored and finalizes, "We'll meet in one hour."

"One Hour. No less."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

NCIS

B&W teaser-Gibbs is standing in a clearing with smoke around him and he looks shocked

Gibbs heads down and tell his team to load up.

"We are we going, Boss?" McGee asks.

"To find Ziva." He replies, as he gets his backup gun from hi side desk drawer.

"Where is she?" Tony asks with concern in his voice.

"You'll find out." He tells walking toward the elevator.

In the Government car they use to head to the location, the three agents discuss what they have to go on to solve this case.

"Why do you think the sniper used Mossad ammo?" McGee asks.

"I don't know. Why don't you asks them when we get there." Gibbs replies back.

"You don't think Ziva's involved?" McGee asks.

Tony gives him a smack on the head and says, "Don't even go there, Probie."

"DiNozzo's right. But he's also wrong. We don't know much about her. She could have been playing us all along."

"Well if she was playing us…we're walking into a trap."

"Maybe." As Gibbs looks at his rear-view mirror. He sees a car following as it has done since they left NCIS headquarters.

"Well if Ziva is involved, is it possible the Director knows."

Gibbs thinks for a minute and responds, "She wouldn't be that stupid to make the same mistake twice."

"What about Fornell. Why didn't he tell us about Ari's cell still being under investigation?" Tony asks.

Gibbs looks at the car following and responds, "Why don't you ask him. He's been tailing us since we left."

Tony looks in his side mirror and sees an unmarked car with government plates following closer now.

Gibbs suddenly pulls of the road and heads toward the crime scene. But when he is near the road he makes a quick turn and heads the opposite way. These move throw DiNozzo and McGee all over the car. The car following them stays right on their tail. Gibbs comes to a clearing and stop, nearly throwing DiNozzo through the windshield.

"We're here."

"Thank you Boss." Tony gets out, as does McGee. They see the person following exit the car.

"Gibbs." The agent says.

"Fornell. Why did you follow me.?"

"The director wanted me to keep you out of trouble; for as long as possible."

Gibbs smiles and then takes out a piece of paper. He turns to McGee who has a GPS locater.

"They're about 200 yards this way."

The three NCIS agents, Fornell and his partner head to the coordinates. They go about 70 yards and Gibbs tells McGee and Fornell's partner to circle around.

They trek through some trees and end up in a clearing. They see their fellow agent tied to a pole in the middle of the field. All of the grass is pushed down as if there have been quite a few people there recently. There is a masked man hiding behind Ziva. The agents stop at the edge of the field.

"We're here. So how do you want to play this?" Gibbs asks the masked terrorist.

"It's is simple. We want to know who killed out brother, our leader, my mentor. We want to know who killed Ari?"

"I don't know who killed him." Gibbs responds as DiNozzo looks at him, knowing his lie.

"We know it was you Special Agent Gibbs. We want to follow in the footsteps of our great leader."

"He may have been many things such as a terrorist, a murderer and a pain in my ass, but he was never a great leader."

The terrorist curses in Hebrew at Gibbs. Then he takes out a trigger device and shows the agents.

"If you won't tell me, then you'll join him, just like I will."

The terrorist pushes the button and is blown apart by a land mine on the ground.

The agents shield themselves as the debris fall down.

Gibbs looks around and sees more mines all over the field leading up to Ziva. The smoke blows toward him as he tries to come up with a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

NCIS

B&W teaser-Gibbs is in a hallway and is pissed off

Gibbs stands there for the smoke to clear and then recognizes the pattern. He carefully starts making his way out to Ziva.

"This is what the Marine was for. They found out who he really was and forced him to do this." Ziva yells out.

Gibbs slowly makes his way, but then stops suddenly. He came close to setting off one of the mines.

"That figures. The locations of the mines tipped me off."

"How Boss?"

"This is my design."

He makes it to Ziva and pulls out his pocketknife and cuts the ropes.

"I'll follow behind you." She informs.

"It's too dangerous." He then puts her on his shoulder and carries her toward DiNozzo and Fornell.

On the other side of the field McGee and the FBI agent see Gibbs with Ziva on his shoulder.

"Hey, Boss I come and help you."

Gibbs hears and turns around. Everyone then yells out "No, Tim!" or "No, McGee!"

McGee runs right into the field, and trips a mine setting it off and blowing his back. The shrapnel hit the FBI agent in the head killing him. A shocked DiNozzo and Fornell run off to circle around. Gibbs turns around and heads toward McGee. He makes it to him before the others get there.

McGee is lying on the ground moaning in pain. He has second and third degree burns to his right side. There is shrapnel imbedded in his side and down his arm. Tony and Fornell arrive. Fornell calls for an ambulance. Gibbs stays be McGee's side as does Ziva and Tony until the paramedics arrive. They bandage him and put him on a backboard an on to the stretcher.

"You'll be okay, McGee." Gibbs reassures.

"We'll be right behind you." Ziva says as she holds his hand as they load him.

"Hang in there, Tim." Tony adds.

He is loaded up and the ambulance drives off as more agents arrive. The NCIS agents leave to follow their co-worker.

The agents nervously await word on McGee when Fornell shows up.

"You got my man killed today Jethro."

Gibbs turns and looks at him and responds, "If you hadn't been babysitting me it wouldn't have happened."

"Babysitting. I have far more better things to do than that. I could be out looking for the people responsible for you agents kidnapping."

"Let me tell you one thing. You run the case how you see fit. I'll run it the way I want to. Somebody is trying to finish Ari's assignment by killing me. I wanna know some answers. But it doesn't look like you're going to give them to me, so I'll have to find them myself."

"I need answers too." Fornell responds.

Gibbs walks away before he becomes incensed. Fornell leaves, but then adds, "You're wanted back at your office ASAP."

Gibbs looks through an open window into a room where McGee is being worked on. He is trying to find answers. Every one he finds makes more questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

NCIS

B&W teaser-review chap. 1-6

Abby runs to the wardroom, to find out the condition of her fellow worker, Tim McGee. A worn out Gibbs, DiNozzo and an unsettled Ziva exit from the elevator. They all go to their desks.

"What the hell happened?" Abby asks.

Gibbs looks at her and responds, "Revenge."

"What?" she replies?

Tony gets up and calms Abby, "Hey…he's going to be alright. I swear."

"Tony's right. McGee will be fine." Gibbs interjects.

"You're lying!" Abby senses, with her woman's intuition.

"Abby. Things happen. McGee…will be okay. He can handle himself." Ziva says to calm her.

Abby sits down and tries to compose herself. She then adds, "I'm glad you're okay, Ziva."

"Thank you. Now don't worry about McGee."

Gibbs then stands and intervenes, "She's right, Abs. McGee isn't the one we should be worried about."

He then sternly looks at Officer David. She begins to become angry and gets up.

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"I'm not sure. Do you?" Gibbs responds.

"Hey …come on-" DiNozzo says as he tries to intervene.

"Stay out of this, Tony." Ziva exclaims.

"It's for your own good DiNozzo." Gibbs replies.

"I wouldn't betray Gibbs."

Gibbs turns away before he becomes angrier at the situation when Fornell walks up. He then turns to the window and asks aloud, "I wanna know what the hell is going on?"

"So do I Jethro?" Fornell informs.

"As do I. How can you-" Ziva is cutoff by Gibbs and Fornell talking at once.

"I want to know who killed Ari?" Fornell asks.

At the top of the stairs Director Jenny Shepard appears and orders, "All three of you in my office. NOW!"

Gibbs, Ziva and Fornell follow the director as Ducky and Palmer enter the wardroom.

"What happened DiNozzo?" Duck asks.

"I don't know." He responds rubbing his eyes.

"Is McGee going…" Palmer starts.

"I'm getting tired of answering that." Tony says as he sits back down.

"Tony…he was injured we need to know how bad." Abby asks with sadness in her voice.

"What would happen to you if you had a land mine blow up in your face. That is what happened to McGee. Can we just drop this?" Tony informs.

"My, God. The poor boy is in deep isn't he?" Ducky exclaims.

"Like what sort of…" Palmer asks as Tony jumps up and grabs him by the shirtfront.

"Drop IT Palmer!" Tony yells.

Abby and Ducky pull DiNozzo off Palmer as the assistant ME runs off scared.

Abby then hugs DiNozzo and ask, "He'll be okay, won't he?"

Tony sighs and then says, "I don't know Abby."

She steps back and then observes, "I can't go through this again. First Kate, now Timmy. What is going on?"

"These things happen, Abigail. For some reason unknown to us more so her and now." Ducky adds.

Abby then composes for a second and asks, "You find the guy, Tony. You find and you get him!"

Tony then becomes serious and replies, "I swear I will."

All of the sudden Tony's cell phone rings. He answers it.

"DiNozzo…Yeah…I understand. Thank You."

Abby sees the sadness in his eyes and ask, "What?"

"That was the hospital. McGee…may…he MIGHT…lose his right arm."

Tony sits there still shocked by the news with his phone still in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

NCIS

The three agents follow the director into her office and remain silent. She slams her door and storms over to her side of the desk.

"You three have a lot of explaining to do! The heads of the FBI, CIA, the Navy, the Marines, the SEC NAV and the SEC GEN has contacted me. They all want to know why this case is being pursued."

"It's personal, Jen." Gibbs responds.

"Personal? Jethro, it was personal when Ari was alive and after you. He's dead."

"There has to be a connection with him and this case we're working on."

"I haven't found anything in the reports that would-"

"We haven't given them all to you yet."

Fornell breaks in, "Who do you believe is coming after you agent Gibbs?"

""I don't know, Agent Fornell. They seem to have some sort of agenda, especially toward me."

"We that young agent that was under my command wants to know why he may never see again. He was an innocent bystander in all of this…"

"Of what, Tobias? As much as you have done you led them to me."

Ziva interrupts, "McGee was an innocent bystander as well, Gibbs."

The director confides, "She's right, Jethro. Why do you have such a vendetta to find out…?"

"You know, Jen." He replies.

"There are some things I'd like to know. Such as, who killed Ari Haswari?"

Gibbs looks at Ziva and then gives the go ahead for her to explain.

"It was I, Director, who prevented…Officer Haswari from…murdering Agent Gibbs." She says as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

The director is shocked. She knows the relationship between Ari and Ziva.

"You killed your own…brother?"

Fornell then intervenes, "Brother? You mean that we have been searching for a mole for months and she could have been here all along?"

The director takes control again and orders, "Ziva, you're dismissed."

Gibbs pats her on the back as she leaves.

"When were you going to share this information, Jethro?" Fornell asks.

"You never asked, Tobias. Besides, if it got out it would mean then end of both of our careers."

The director then looks at Gibbs and replies, "I don't think so, Jethro. It means a hell of a lot more now that two agent have been injured and one was nearly killed."

Fornell paces around the office for a minute. Then he responds, "Watch you back Agent Gibbs. You may in more danger than you think."

Fornell then exits the office and leaves Gibbs alone with the director's wrath.

"Why is this so personal, Jethro?"

"I have my reasons, Jen."

Gibbs recalls the sniper shot by Ari that killed Caitlin Todd.

"You can't bring Agent Todd back. And, you didn't get her killed."

"The hell I didn't!" Gibbs responds.

"Ari was after someone and it appears that it is much more larger than just you."

Gibbs goes to leave when the director stops him, "Look after you're team, Gibbs. I know you care more for them than you let on. By the way, Scuito has some information for you."

"You know me better than they do. I'll send DiNozzo out if we have anything."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

Ziva is making her way back to the squad area when she sees Ducky leaned up against the wall. She rushes over to see what the problem is.

"Ducky? Are you alright?"

"Oh…yes, my dear. I must have had some awful dinner. Just some indigestion, nothing to worry about." Ducky replies.

"Okay." She responds as she heads down.

Ducky heads down stairs as he rubs his temples trying to make the pain go away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

NCIS

B&W teaser-Gibbs is in a doorway with a gun pointed at his head.

Abby is in her lab trying to concentrate on her work, but she can't help to thinks about her friend Tim McGee.

"Why? Why him? Why couldn't it have been Ziva? No, wait. Don't think like that." She says, as she talks out loud.

Gibbs enters with a Caf-Pow for her as she finishes a search on her computer.

"What do you have, Abs?"

"That's all you have to ask? Why did you do I, Gibbs? Why did McGee have to be the one…?"

"What?" Gibbs asks annoyed.

"Who is responsible? Why can't they leave us alone?"

Gibbs puts the drink down and goes to hug her. At first she resists then she accepts.

"Promise me you'll get them. Promise me."

"I promise Abby."

They resume their work poses and continue, "Okay, we ran possible locations of the sniper's cell and the remains of the terrorist that…"

"And?"

"We'll we have two locations. One is a cabin in Virginia." She informs, as she punches the place on the overhead video screen. "The other is a warehouse in suburban DC."

"What about the mines?"

Abby reluctantly shows the manufacturer.

"They're made by the US…but…they furnish the Mossad with them. This could mean that the person we're looking for is or has worked for Mossad. They also could have ties to the American military."

"Okay. What about Feldman.? I hardly think he was just a set up man for these people."

"No. You're right. He was dishonorably discharged 18 months ago. He was accused of stealing guns and ammunition for Quantico, where he worked as a gunnery supply sergeant. He disappeared after that."

"So how did he get his hands on our mine, and how did he become involved in the group?"

"Excellent question! I just haven't had time to figure it out."

"Contact the FBI. Get as much of their info as you can."

"That may be hard to do."

"Tell them that I ordered it. And if they want conformation, contact Fornell for authorization." Gibbs tells as he leaves the room.

Gibbs heads up to his team and orders, "We have some leads. DiNozzo, you and Ziva take the warehouse. I'll take the cabin."

He hands out paper to them and says, "Be careful."

"You're going alone, Boss?" Tony asks puzzled.

"Yeah."

Ziva goes to Gibbs and informs, "If someone is trying to kill you, don't you think you should have backup, yes?"

"I won't be alone. I'm sure Fornell will be close behind."

"Right, boss." DiNozzo replies.

Tony and Ziva arrive near the warehouse. They park out of site, and head toward an unguarded entrance. Tony has an uneasy feeling of déjà vu. It reminds him of the dream he had where Ziva was killed.

"The coats are clear." Ziva says.

"Coast."

"Whatever. Come on."

Tony holds back as she jumps out. She stops and heads back when he doesn't follow.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Don't do anything risky in there. That's an order."

"Okay!"

The two agent run to the entrance and prepare to go in without being seen by the guards on the roof. The open the door and hurry in. There are near some crates and barrels and can hear voices further inside. They proceed slowly.

It is nearly dark when Gibbs arrives at the cabin. He isn't concerned because he has not seen a car in an hour. The cabin is dark and appears abandoned. He slowly heads toward the door with his gun drawn. He opens it slowly and looks around with his flashlight. It is empty except for an overturned table and two chairs.

He goes through the entrance but the stops as he hears a familiar sound. A gun cocks right near the left side of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

NCIS

B&W teaser- Ziva is sitting on the ground and Tony is lying wounded next to her…

"I told you to watch your back, Jethro."

"I was.." Gibbs replies as Fornell removes his gun and holsters it. Gibbs keeps his gun out.

The two agent head for the tables and set it up. They both sit and Gibbs lays his weapon on the table.

"Why are you here, Tobias?"

"I thought that was clear. I have more info for you, that the rest of NCIS couldn't know about."

"What?" Gibbs angrily asks.

Fornell adjusts his coat and informs, "I once worked with Ari Haswari."

Gibbs becomes incensed, "You couldn't tell me this before hand! How long have you known that he was after me?"

"We're not sure he was after you. We have intell that there is a mole or was going to be a mole in NCIS. When we learned this, Ari turned on us. His actions were not sanctioned by the FBI or Mossad."

"So you're saying that someone I know is trying to kill me. Whom?"

"I think it is Officer David."

"I don't think so."

Fornell pulls out his gun and places it on the table next to Gibb's gun.

"That little info on Ari being her half-brother was interesting."

Gibbs runs his fingers through his hair and responds, "Well…I think it could be the director, herself."

"Really? Weren't you two partners at on time?"

"Yeah. We were. But it is such an odd coincidence that she was named right when Kate…was killed."

"Don't you trust her, Jethro?"

"Not after the lest time she wanted me to." Gibbs informs as he remembers back to his last mission with Jen.

A gunshot rings through the cabin as both agents grab their weapons and duck. Three more shots ring out and Fornell falls back on the floor. Gibbs returns fire but doesn't see where the bullets are coming from. One more shot rings out and hits Fornell's car and explodes the gas tank.

Gibbs sees a truck turn its lights on in the distance and drive away. He goes to check Fornell. His eyes are wide open. He checks for a pulse and doesn't find one. Blood pools from a wound in his neck.

"Dammit, Tobias!"

Gibbs then heads out and gets into his car a high-ails it to the other scene to help Ziva and Tony.

As Ziva and Tony make their way closer to the terrorists they over hear them speaking in Hebrew. Tony can't make it out so he asks, "What are they saying?"

"Ziva stops and replies, "They says there is a mole that they are trying to trap."

The agents move in closer. The terrorists same a name, which Tony remembers hearing before.

"Who was that they mentioned?"

Ziva doesn't respond. She looks shocked.

"Ziva, what is it?" Tony asks.

"It…can't be!" she whispers.

Tony is about to remind her not to do anything stupid when she stands up.

Ziva demands answers from the in Hebrew. The terrorists grab their weapons and point at her. They think she has someone with her. She says she is alone. They don't believe her. One aims his gun and prepares to fire. DiNozzo can see this through an opening in the boxes. The gunman fires as he jumps up and takes the bullet.

He collapses onto Ziva and cries out. Ziva turns him over and puts her hand on the wound.

"Oh my God! Tony, why did you-"

"I had to-" he replies as he is in agony.

"Ziva before I die, I have to say something. You know the 'baggy bunny' comment I made to the evidence collection garage. I didn't mean you."

"Oh thanks." She replies.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Ziva looks at the wound and says, "It a through and true. It's deep but you'll live."

"It's through and through-" Tony corrects as he cries out again.

The terrorists have circled around and found them. One masked man cocks his rifle and prepares to fire on the agents. Ziva tries to reach for her gun that she laid down to help DiNozzo, but can't.

Tony and Ziva await their fate at the hands of the gunman.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

NCIS

B&W teaser-Tony sitting at his desk in with a sling on his right arm.

The terrorist is about to shoot when he is shot and fall over dead. More shots ring out. There is return fire. The are two more shots, then silence. Gibbs appears to where DiNozzo and David are.

"You okay?"

"No, Boss. This is just for show." Tony mockingly responds.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Ziva observes.

"Right. Let's go DiNozzo."

Gibbs grabs Tony's good arm and pulls him up. He cries out in pain. They head for the exit. When Gibbs phone rings.

"Gibbs." He answers. The other can hear it is Abby and she sounds frantic. "Slow down, Abs…Okay we'll be there in ten."

Gibbs puts his phone away. And grabs DiNozzo again. He cries out again.

"Quit whining you baby!" Ziva exclaims.

Gibbs and DiNozzo look at her with surprise.

"When I get…you know... I get bitchy!" she reveals.

They load DiNozzo in the car and head for the hospital.

They arrive and enter where they find Abby seated next to Ducky. Palmer is close by when they walk in.

"Where here. So what's going on?"

The surgeon, a young man, walks up with a chart and asks, "Are you waiting for the results for MacGeiy?"

"McGee? Yes. What is it?" Abby asks as she jumps up.

"Yes. I'm sorry he passed on during surgery. The heart just couldn't handle anymore."

Gibbs grabs the chart and asks the inept doctor, "If our man was a 60 year old black man, you have the wrong patient!"

Gibbs throws the chart back at the doctor as the correct one arrives.

"Agent Gibbs. Agent McGee made it out of surgery without complication."

The doctor hesitates and finishes, "But he may never have the full use of his arm again. The shrapnel went deep into the nerve. We were able to remove all of it but the nerve may have been too badly damaged."

"How long before we can see him?" Abby asks.

"When he is out of recovery, you can see him."

Everyone sigh relief that he'll be okay.

Gibbs takes the doctor aside and asks, "When can we know he'll be okay?"

"It will take between two and four months before we can see any change to the nerve regeneration, if any."

DiNozzo is put in a wheelchair and two nurses take him to the emergency wing. He flirts with them as they leave.

Ziva is mad at Tony's lack of appreciation. She storms away when Gibbs stops her.

"Ziva…I just want to say that I was…well…I didn't think it was right to…"

"I get it Gibbs. I was wrong, too."

They understand each other, as they split. Ziva goes with Abby to see McGee.

The next day, Gibbs enters the director's office. She is packing her personal things, and appears to be leaving.

"What's going on, Jen?"

"I've been reassigned, Jethro."

"Where? I mean when?"

"They haven't decided yet. They believe this whole thing with you and Ari has gotten out of hand. And with a senior FBI agent being killed in aftermath, they don't believe someone with personal ties to you should be director."

"So how long until your done?" Gibbs asks.

"I'll be the official director until midnight."

Gibbs pulls a paper out of his coat pocket and places it on her desk.

"I have one last request for you, Director."

Shepard picks it up and reads the letter. It is his resignation. She puts it back down.

"I can't accept this Agent Gibbs."

"Just do it, Jen!"

"Why? Give me a good reason why, Jethro?"

Gibbs turns to think for a moment and says, "My entire team was nearly killed in the last 72 hours. And it was because someone wants me dead. I just can't risk their lives for someone's vendetta against me."

"I can see your point of view, but it doesn't justify this."

"Why not?"

"Because…who would you leave in charge, DiNozzo?"

"He can handle it." Gibbs responds.

"He has the personality of a frat boy. You can't leave him in charge."

"What about Ziva?" he asks.

"I thought you didn't trust her?"

"It thought you said I could."

"Well…she put in a transfer to Israel. She has some personal business."

"How long?"

"How ever long it takes, Jethro?"

Gibbs asks one last time, "Will you accept it or not?"

The director sighs, and then calls for her secretary.

"Cynthia, will put this document through, ASAP."

She comes in and takes it to process.

"It's been nice working with you again." Gibbs compliments.

"It has been a pleasure to work with you again."

Gibbs walks out and looks back and smiles. She smiles back.

Tony DiNozzo sits at his desk looking at the paperwork that Gibbs apparently piled on his desk before he went to see the director. He thumbs through the mess and finds commendations for himself, McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs.

Tony then stands and goes over to McGee's desk. His new badge is in a case on the desk. Tony opens it and looks at it. The he tosses it in the nearest wastebasket. He returns to his desk and sits down.

Ziva enters and goes to clear her desk. Tony doesn't even look at her. She finishes and gets up to leave and extends her hand and says, "It's been nice working with you, Agent DiNozzo."

He doesn't respond. She assumes he is mad about her comment. She turns to leave when he finally says, "It was my fault."

She comes back and knows what he is talking about, "No…It was mine. I should have known better than to get in that sort of situation. I could have killed them or myself at any time."

"But, you didn't. You waited for us to find you."

"Because I knew you would."

"Why?" Tony asks.

"Because…Ari was my brother. My half-brother if you want to get technical."

"And Gibbs killed him." Tony concludes.

"No…I did."

DiNozzo stands and says, "You killed your own…I'm sorry, Ziva."

"It's okay."

Ziva then gets an idea, "Why don't we have dinner. Just you and me."

Tony smiles and then asks, "Would you consider this a date, Ziva?"

"First time. Last time. That's my rule."

Tony grabs his gear and says, "Let's go."

They leave together feeling better about themselves.

Gibbs enters the wardroom one last time. He turns of the main view screen. He turns off the lamps. Then he picks McGee's badge out of the trash and places it on Tony's desk along with a packet of papers. It is entitles: the Rules of Gibbs volume 4.

Gibbs then takes one last look around, and heads for the elevator.

"Doctor Mallard. I'm leaving for the night." Jimmy Palmer informs.

"Doctor Mallard?"

Jimmy sees Ducky unconscious on the floor. He runs over and calls for help.

Abby sits by McGee's bedside as he is hooked up to the ventilator and other devices. She is crying and keeps says, "Why?"

She then places her hand on his and puts her head down and continues to cry.

Tony enters a bar that he frequents and orders a rum and coke. He looks around for an empty stool.   
He sits and a young woman comes over. He flirts a bit then says he would like to be alone. DiNozzo spends most of the night there, thinking of all the things that have happened this week.

TO BE CONTINUED…………………………


	12. Chapter 12

NCIS

Part three

Moving on in the same place

Review chap.1-11 before continuing…

One Month Later…

B&W teaser-Tony looking and his computer smiling…

NCIS lead Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo walks into his office area and sits down to read his e-mail before his junior agents arrive. He looks through it when a chirpy young redhead arrives.

"Hey, there mate. How it going today?" Kellie McCaffrety asks. She is a twenty-five year old Australian-Irish mix. Unusual, yes but things happen when you parents are Interpol agents.

"I'm doing fine Kellie. Aren't you supposed to be working on the DNA samples from the case last week?"

"Yes. But I wanted to come down and see how your first month as lead agent has gone."

"It going just fine. So why don't you go down and get to work." Tony orders.

"Yes, sir." She says and hurriedly leaves.

The next member of the team is Hanley McCormick. He is a thirty-five year old African-American who has been with NCIS for twelve years. He thought he was going to be made Lead Agent but that never happened. It maybe his impatience with people or his intolerance of becoming close with those he works with.

"Good morning, Agent DiNozzo."

"Good morning Agent McCormick." Tony replies.

McCormick sits down at his desk and begins working on his computer.

Tony looks at his watch and finds out that his newest member is late. He sees the probie agent arriving through the elevator. Tony leans down as to not be seen.

"Is Agent DiNozzo here yet?" John Morgan asks McCormick.

McCormick looks up and then to Tony.

Morgan looks over and says, "Sorry I'm late, Boss."

"This is the second time in two weeks, probie. One more and you'll be late for looking for a new job."

The new agent goes over to his desk and fumbles with his gear. He adjusts everything and tries to begin work.

Tony continues with his e-mail search when he hears a familiar voice.

"Hello, Tony."

DiNozzo looks up and is shocked. "Paula Cassidy? What are you doing here?"

"Well if you would have bothered to check your paperwork, I have been assigned this week to over see your team."

"For what? We're doing just fine."

"Well…let's just say there is a rumor that a new director is going to be named, and we want our home team to be on the ball."

"So what does the FBI have to do with this?"

"Since they were involved in you one open case that hasn't been solved-"

"Don't get involved with it, Agent Cassidy. Its not you prerogative."

"Well…you must have grown up since we last met."

"Maybe."

Tony goes back to his e-mails when she asks, "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

The two junior agents overhear and look shocked. The Tony finds a message he enjoys.

"No, Thanks. I have plans."

The message he found is from his former colleague Ziva David.


	13. Chapter 13

NCIS

Chapter 13

B&W teaser- Jimmy Palmer looks worried…

A car is driving down the road and then pulls into a parking lot. Abby Scuito helps Timothy McGee out of the passenger seat.

"Here, I can get it."

Abby, I told you. I don't need any help."

"Oh, and I suppose you can carry everything up to you apartment by yourself? Come on Timmy. You have to accept some help no and then."

They walk up the stairs and unlock the door. Abby puts McGee's suitcase and a few flowers and plants down.

"I could have helped you."

Struggling to put everything down, she replies, "That's okay. I got it."

McGee goes into his kitchen and opens his cupboard to retrieve some coffee. He struggles with his good arm to open the container of grounds. He fumbles it and it spills on the floor.

He becomes frustrated. Then Abby comes over and says, "It's okay Timmy. I'll get it."

"For the hundredth time you don't have to help me."

"Come on now. The more people help you, the quicker you can recover, and then the sooner you'll be back to work."

He turns and mumbles something. She asks what he said.

"I'm not going back! No one will want a gimp working for them."

Abby looks concerned and says, Tony wants you back."

"Yeah right. Why so he can call me gimpy of crippled. It was bad enough when it was just probie or elf lord. I just don't think anyone will want-"

He is cutoff as Abby move in and kisses him square on the lips. He is shocked and is going to ask why she did that. Then he moves in and kisses her back.

Jenny Shepard enters a house with her own key and goes to open the basement door. She walks halfway down the steps.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs grabs his sidearm, which is right next to him and goes to point it at her. He then stops and puts it back down. He is unshaven. His hair has grown out a bit. He continues to work on his boat.

"What can I do for you, Jen?"

She continues down and then responds, "I was just seeing how you are doing Jethro. You haven't been in contact with anyone in a month."

"Your point?"

"Come on now Jethro. The Gibbs I know wouldn't hide down here when someone is trying to do harm to him or his team. It's just not you."

Gibbs looks up and replies, "I told you. I can't risk anyone else being hurt because someone want to finish me off."

"Well…you still have to go and clear out your desk. DiNozzo gave me the message. His new team is still trying to get settled in."

Gibbs laughs and says, "DiNozzo's team…"

"I doubt it that DiNozzo is going to pack your things and mail them to you."

"He won't have to." He pauses. "I've been offered a job."

"A job, which one?"

"Yours."

She laughs and then replies, "You…director. You who wouldn't play politics when you were an agent."

He remains calm and then replies, "It's only temporary. Until they find a permanent replacement for you." He puts his hand sander away and then says, "I here you're going to be heading up the New England division."

"That's right. You must have great sources."

"Who said I had sources. It was me that suggested that you don't get assigned to duty in Greenland."

"Well, thank you Jethro…I mean Director."

Gibbs shudders at the thought and says, "It'll take a while to get used to that."

"Come on lets go." The two leave and head back for their new posts.

Jimmy Palmer walks up to Ducky's house and rings the doorbell. An older woman answers the door and looks at him and then asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jimmy Palmer. I work with your son."

"He's not at work. He's at home."

"Yes, I know. I came to drop of some things for him." He says, as he tries to go through the door.

She closes it slightly. Then she opens it.

"Where is Doctor Mallard?"

"Who are you, and why do you have Donnie's books?"

"I'm Jimmy. I work-"

"It's alright mother. He can come in."

Ducky is resting is his chair in the den reading a book. Palmer goes over to him and says, "Here are your things Doctor.

"Oh, yes. I was wondering where I left them. Thank you, Gerald."

"Uh…it's Jimmy."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Mr. Palmer. I was thinking of the past. My memory is still a little fuzzy."

"Well a mild cerebro-vascular accident will do that."

"It's called a stroke Mr. Palmer. And it's only was a mild one. I'll be up and at'em with in the week."

Ducky gets up and then asks, "How are things going back in the morgue?"

"There fine Doctor. I took the liberty of loading all of you files into the computer so you can access them easily."

"Oh, dear. You didn't"

"Yes. And then I stored the paper files along with the other notes."

"My dear Mr. Palmer. Those files were not complete. You must find them all and put them in the precise order you found them in."

"Why?"

"Did I tell you of the time back in England when we had all our work done and filed so we didn't have to worry where it was. You know electricity can't be relied on all of the time. One time we had a blackout and we had do finish all of our cases by candled light. It was quite enlightening."

"Oh, yes. Of course, I'll get back and change every thing back."

"Very good."

Palmer goes to leave and he sees Ducky going through his books and reading a little note. He is saying something to himself. It's Palmer name.

The young assistant ME has a look of concern on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

NCIS

chapter 14

Teaser-a van drives off with the agents car riddle with bullets.

The team begins their normal work when a familiar face enters the squad room. She is not alone though, she kisses a man and he exit through the elevator.

Ziva David enters the place where she works and goes to Lead Agent DiNozzo.

Tony sits in his seat pretending not to notice her. Then he smiles and asks, "Who was that, Ziva?"

"A boyfriend. Why are you jealous Tony?"

"No. It seems that you have moved along since you have been away."

"Yes. It appears NCIS has moved on too."

Tony continues to check his e-mail as he talks, "Well...we all can't live in-"he suddenly stops and looks concerned at what he is reading.

Ziva sees this and ask, "Tony? Are you alright?"

She goes around the desk but Tony clears the screen before she can see it.

"It was nothing." as he is still shocked over the content.

"McCormick, keep working. I'll be in MTAC."

McCormick heads up to MTAC and follows tony in. He is speaking with Naval intelligence.

"Yes ma'am. We are receiving the info now." Tony responds.

"Be sure you find the woman. She and her husband could be a possible national security risk."

"You can count on my team. DiNozzo out."

McCormick is looking at DiNozzo and asks, "So...I assume we have a case."

"That's right, McCormick. We have a missing wife of a Naval officer. We have to find her and her husband."

McCormick stands there and awaits orders.

"Are you waiting for something?" Tony asks.

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

"This isn't the military. What is it?"

"I do not think you were a good choice to lead this team. I have more experience, and I should have been made lead agent."

"Really...Well, you didn't learn from the best. And that is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You also have had some problems with overextending your authority in the past. So...in turn, it is you who is the junior lead agent and I am the senior agent. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well..." Tony asks as McCormick is still standing there.

He leaves and informs the others.

Tony goes down to the lab where Kellie is working on evidence from the Gibbs case.

"What do you have?"

"Nothing yet. Don't you have a case or something?"

"Delegating authority. Although I don't think my team likes me."

"How can that be? You are a likable guy."

"It's McCormick. He is such..."

"A hard ass."

"Your words, not mine."

"Okay. It'll be a few hours before we get the analysis back on the bomb residue."

"Good. I'll be back in an hour."

Tony goes to give out assignments as Ziva is back at her old desk and Morgan is trying to figure out his computer programming.

"Is there a problem, probie?"

"Uh...no. Well...yes. I can't make head or tails of this computer."

"Well, you just have to speak geek."

"I'm sorry, sir. I was a explosive and demolitions expert."

"Oh, so you know how to dismantle bomb, yes?" Ziva asks.

"Uh...no, ma'am."

"Ma'am!" Ziva yells.

"Wrong thing to say probie." Tony informs.

She sits back down as Tony orders, "Okay, McCormick you and Ziva take the case of the missing naval officer and his wife. probie and I have something to check out."

McCormick gets up to leave as Ziva goes over to Tony and asks, "Is it about...Gibbs?"

"Yes Officer David, it is. You might want to catch up with you partner."

Ziva hurries up and enters the elevator. Morgan fumbles his things and follows Tony to the stairs.

"So time today, Morgan."

Tony and Morgan are driving to a warehouse where they believe a terrorist cell was operating.

"So...how is you shooting?" Tony asks.

"It's good."

"Good. It better be better than good, probie."

"Uh...sir, my training wasn't in explosives."

"Then what was it?"

"Public relations. And a little lab work."

"Well this a great time to tell me. I think we're being followed." as Tony looks in his mirror and sees a dark colored van closing in.

Morgan turns around and sees the van ram them.

"Yeah...definatley being followed." the new agent informs.

"Ya think." Tony yells.

The car comes to a stop and the agents get out with their guns drawn. The people in the van get out with automatic weapons. They fire at the car and blow out the tries and shatter the windows.

"Probie! Go around to the rear of the van."

He gets up and is hit in the head with a rubber bullet. It knocks him out. Tony fires back and shoots one of the terrorists in the chest. The other go in and surround Tony. He surrenders as they take him into the van. The probie is still out as the van drives away.


	15. Chapter 15

NCIS

Chapter fifteen

Teaser-Gibbs, Jen, and McGee are in MTAC...

Morgan gets up from his attack and realizes he is still alive. He contacts his superior, McCormick and informs him what has happened.

Ziva and McCormick arrive at the scene quickly. Ziva and a shaken McCormick get out of the sedan and go to Morgan, who is waiting near the other NCIS car.

"What happened?" Ziva asks

"Uh...we were being tailed and the a van cut us off and ...then..." he stutters trying to remember.

"Okay. Seal off the area we need to get a team here to process the scene." McCormick orders.

"Uh, wait a minute. I'm the one in charge here." Ziva angerliy informs.

"Uh, no. I am the senior field agent."

"No, I am the senior agent on scene, so I am in charge."

McCormick is about to have a comeback when Gibbs and Jen walks up.

"I'm in charge." he growls out.

"Gibbs! You're back. I didn't know you.."

"What do we have Ziva?" he asks.

She looks around and hypothesizes, "It looks like Tony was set up. The whole call was just a way to get him out so the could kid nab him."

"The term is kidnap Ziva." Jen corrects.

Gibbs walks over and sees the probie Morgan. "He was with him?"

She nods, "Yes. Apparently the tried to incompasitate him so they could get Tony."

Gibbs goes over and asks, "Did you sees anything?"

"Uh...The van was a dark color and the license was out of Virginia. I couldn't make out the plate. Wait aren't you Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah. What you want an autograph, get back to work on finding your boss!"

Morgan gets up and calls in for help.

"Tell me you have more experience than him?" Gibbs says addressing the dark skinned man.

"Hanley McCormick. I am a 17 year veteran of NCIS. You might remember me, sir?"

Gibbs thinks back to an interview session he had with McCormick. "Yeah, I turned you down for being assigned to my team."

"Twice, sir."

"As I recall you are too cocky to be a lead agent."

"So say that sir."

"Well, what are you waiting for. Go help what-his-name find DiNozzo."

"Yes, sir."

Ziva and Jen exchanges pleasantry and Gibbs comes up, "When did you get back in country, Ziva?"

"Yesterday. My business in Tel Aviv is complete."

"So you don't know the news."

"News?"

"There's a new director in town?"

"Who?"

"You're looking at him. You in charge until you find out where DiNozzo is."

"Yes, director."

"Don't..call me that."

"Well, Jethro you are..."

"I'll never get used to it."

Abby Scuito walks into her lab and hasn't changed a bit since her leave two weeks ago. The only change is the red-haired women running analysis on some DNA samples.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Abby. I was just finishing up on another case. How have you been?"

"Good. How about you?" she says as she points to her not remembering her name.

Kellie smiles and asks, "You forgot my name haven't you?"

"Yes. It's just I've been so worried about Timmy..uh, Agent McGee that I haven't-"

"It's Kellie."

"Kellie that's it."

Kellie looks around and says, "Well your lab is the same as it was when you left. I guess I'll be heading back to the field office."

"uh...not so fast. I'd really like it if you would stay on. You know as an assistant."

"An assistant. But I'm fully qualified..."

"I know. What about a co-lab tech. We could fight crime together. The sisters of swabs. The mistresses of mass-spec. The-"

"The damsels of DNA!" Kellie chime in.

Abby laughs, "I think your going to like it here, Kellie."

Back at the war room Ziva and the others have returned. Gibbs and Jen head downstairs from MTAC.

"What do ya have, Ziva?"

"Well, we found a van matching Agent Morgan's description abandoned about a mile away from the scene. It is registered to a Navy Petty officer Ronald Watts. He is currently deployed in Afghanistan. So who ever used it-"

"Uh, excuse me ma'am " Morgan asks.

"Ma'am. It's Officer David or Ziva. Got IT!"

"Yes, M...Officer David. The van in question was reported stolen two months ago."

"By who?"

"Uh...the Petty officer's wife. She reported it to NCIS. The reporting agent was McGee?"

"Pull the file. Get McGee in here."

"Just for a stolen van?" Ziva asks.

"That and I want to see how he's doing. Don't you Officer David?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, Gibbs." Ziva says as she almost calls him director.

"I gotta shave."

"You telling me or them." Jen asks.

Abby and Kellie are getting along processing the evidence form Tony's abduction.

"I can't believe this." Kellie states.

"The tire treads are the same that are on my van. They're Good wrench P235-75-16."

"Really. Why do you have a van?"

"Oh, it's for my band. Steel Orgasms."

"Wait...you're that Kellie. The one with the two guys who dress up in different animal suits when you play."

"Yeah! that's us."

Then Abby hears a voice that she hasn't heard in a month, "What do ya got Abs?"

"Gibbs!" She runs over and almost tackles him to hug him. "I didn't think you were coming back?"

"I didn't either."

"What were you saying?"

"Oh...Kellie has this band called Steel-"

"About the case Abs?"

"Oh...yeah. The tire marks found at the scene match the van's profile. We also found three rubber bullet rounds at the scene."

"Rubber bullets?"

"Yeah, unusual I know. Why use rubber bullets when you could just use real ones."

"Why do you thinks they used-"

"Well, rubber bullets are almost impossible to trace. They don't have the stifling and barrel pattern that normal one's do."

"Almost?"

Kellie chimes in, "Well...there are only three place in the tristate are where you can but rubber bullets."

"And you know this how..."

"Oh, my bad uses them for our shows. We shoot them in the air and they rain down on the crowd. Quite a bit of fun, isn't mate."

"I don't think what-his-name thought it was fun when someone shot him at point blank range."

"Oh, sorry mate."

"That's all." Gibbs asks.

"Yes. Until we have more leads and until we get more evidence."

"Run this by the psycho who used to work with you. See if he has anything to do with this?"

"Chip? I think he's still in prison. But, I'll check it out."

Gibbs leaves as Kellie asks, "What psycho?"

"It's along story. But we have time."

Gibbs head back to the wardroom where McGee is waiting.

"Boss, I didn't know you were back?"

"I am. How's the arm Tim?"

"Uh, its slow going but I'm making progress."

"Good. Do you remember a car theft about two months ago?"

"Yeah. Ziva brought up to speed on it. The van was reported stolen by Lorraine Watts. We have tried to contact her but there's no answers from her home phone or cell."

"Ziva...take Morgan, is it. Go find out where sh is."

"On our way Gibbs."

The two leave as McCormick wonders why has been left out of the loop.

"Uh, sir. I should being going along..."

"I need you bring McGee up to speed."

"Uh, Boss. I haven't been cleared by medical to return-"

"Do you wanna help find DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Then you're back on active duty."

"Well, only the director can do that boss."

"Yeah, I know that McGee."

"Oh...you're the -congratulations, boss."

"Get to work."

Gibbs in in MTAC with McGee and Jen. He is speaking with PO Watts.

"Petty officer, we haven't been able to contact your wife. We believe she is missing."

"You'll find her won't you sir. She means the world to me."

"Can you thinks of anyone who would kidnap her and steal your van."

The soldier thinks for a second. Then he replies, "It might be my brother, Fred."

"Why is that?"

"When I shipped out he told me he had joined the Defense against the War campaign. It's some sort of anti-war protest group. We got into an argument which Lorraine broke up. I shipped out the next day."

"Do you think he might have something to do with this?"

"He might. I know she said he had been watching her, and following her. I didn't think nothing of it until a few days ago when I hadn't received a letter from her."

"Do you think this group would abduct a field agent?"

"I don't know. My brother and I haven't spoken since I left."

"Thank you, Petty officer. Well be in touch."

"Uh...boss. I've heard of this group. They were just doing protest rally, but in the last month they have escalated their activity. They might be responsible."

"Escalated how, McGee?"

"Well...there were reports of five base pets being brutally killed out side Quantico. They took responsibility."

"Doy you think they'll-" Jen asks.

"Not if we don't stop them first." Gibbs responds.


	16. Chapter 16

NCIS

chapter 16

Teaser-Ziva on the phone looking shocked

Tony awakens in a dark room with only one light. He is tied to a chair with his arms behind his back. He looks around and sees a table with all of his personal possessions on it.

Two masked guards come in along with a more slender person also wearing a mask.

"You're awake. That's good."

"Yeah how is that good?" Tony asks.

"Now we can start the interrogation." The women says.

"Yeah...I figured that would be next. What do you want?"

"Patience, Agent DiNozzo. We have all the time in the world. First we need to be properly introduced. My name is Marashi Berquri. I am what you would call a 'terrorist"."

"Good. I thought you were taking me to a costume ball." Tony replies. One of the guards then goes over and hits him.

"Show respect to our leader!" he yells.

Tony shakes off the blow that has opened up his lip, "I take it you don't have a sense of humor."

"We have differing opinions on what is funny. Let me get to the point. We have a mission to complete. A mission that someone you know prevented from being completed. We were able to infiltrate your little group by way of the Defense against the War. We have them to thank you for gaining access to NCIS."

"Really. Well I'll have to thank them when I take you in."

The woman laughs, "Well, maybe you do understand out ways then don't you."

"So what's this mission you have to complete?" Tony asks.

"Very well. We have to stop a former agent of your agency."

"Who?"

"This man." as she shows him a picture of Gibbs. "We have to kill him for the mission to be complete."

"Let me guess. This person, who failed. His name is Ari Haswari isn't it?"

"Yes. And you are going to help us find Gibbs so we can complete our mission."

One of the guards come over and injects DiNozzo with truth serum.

"You'll cooperate with us, or we will take measures encourage you to."

McGee and Abby are working in the lab when she asks, "Why don't we do what we did last night?"

"Uh...what was that." McGee asks shyly.

"You know..."

"Oh...you mean..."

"Come on you can says it."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Timmy. Be a little adventurous."

"Okay. Would you like to...uh...play...a little grab-ass?"

"Play grab-ass on your own time McGee." Gibbs says as he walks in.

"What do you got Abs?"

She goes over to her computer and puts a DNA display on the plasma screen.

"We were able to get a DNA sample for Lorraine Watts. Apparently she donated blood a week before she disappeared. I was just about to run it." She starts the scan as Gibbs looks mad.

"How long?"

"Well it could be anywhere from 8 to 12 hours." She finishes as the machine comes up with a match.

"Whoa. That was quick."

"How can that be? Wouldn't the only way be if we already had her DNA in the database.?" McGee asks.

"Yes." Abby responds. "It matches the finger that you received a month ago."

"Inform McCormick. Have him and Morgan search her house again."

"You got it, boss." McGee says as he leaves.

"Is there anything else?" Abby asks.

"McGee?" Gibbs asks, realizing they seem to be an item. Abby just smiles at him at the comment.

Ziva is working on the case when McGee orders McCormick and Morgan to search the house.

She gets a phone call on her phone. It is her fathers secretary.

"Ziva. He's left. He just went in the middle of the night." she says in Arabic.

"Do you know where?" Ziva responds.

"He didn't leave any information. I searched the files you wanted me to look for. You were right. Wait someone is coming. You have to-" the line goes dead.

Ziva is shocked by the knowledge that her father may not be who she thinks he is.


	17. Chapter 17

NCIS

chapter seventeen

Teaser- Tony looks shocked while still being interrogated...

Gibbs is in his office when McGee come in.

"Hey, Boss. Uh...I have something to say."

"What is it, McGee."

"About returning to work. I don't think I'll be back. I just don't think this is the place for me-"

Gibbs goes over to him and smacks him on the back of the head.

"You're not a bad agent. Things happen and we just have to keep going. You will be back. You got that?"

"Got it, Boss. Great to have you back."

Gibbs smiles as McGee leaves. He passes Ziva hurrying to Gibbs office, and wonders what is going on.

She goes in and locks the door.

As the effects of the truth serum overtake Tony, he begins to think of all the times he's been in this kind of situation. When he and an escaped convict were handcuffed together. When he and Ziva when undercover assassins. All he can think about is his partners.

"Where do you ant to start?" Marashi asks.

"I've been thinking of the past recently. Why don't I start with my parents. My father always ridiculed me. 'Do this Anthony' Do that Anthony.' He always tried to make feel unwanted. Even if it meant alienating me. As for my mother, she always praised me, and tried to mother me all of the time. I remember once when I was ten, she came to my classroom and showed everyone a baby picture of me. She called me he little Tony DiNozzo. I hated that name."

"We were thinking something more recent, Agent DiNozzo."

"Oh, okay. How about last year when that bastard Ari shot my partner right in the middle of the forehead. You know I relived that moment for months after that."

"Your partner was a mistake. We didn't-"

"A mistake! The only mistake you made was going after Gibbs and killing Kate just to piss him off even more!"

Marashi stands and goes over to DiNozzo and asks, "What of this 'Kate?"

"She was my partner. She was a good friend. She always teased me about trying to flirt with her. Every time I did she would hit me in the stomach. It was her way of letting me know she liked it. I don't think she hated it. Near the end, we were becoming close. I knew that when she stayed with me when I was infected with plague. She really cared for me. I really cared for her too. You could says that I was falling...in love with her."

"Well, that is a fascinating story. But we're more interested in Agent Gibbs."

"Well, you know the boss had a thing for her too. But I think he knew she wasn't interested. Even though he has had three failed marriages, he still likes to go out with women."

"Does Agent Gibbs have a girlfriend, or lover?"

"No. He likes to be single. But, he doesn't speak much of his personal life. But neither does Ziva. She is as much of a mystery to me as he is. She has this charm to her. She can tease you one minute, and be pissed at you the next. That's what I liked about Kate, but thank to Ari, that's gone now. You could say Ziva is like Kate in certain ways. I don't know but I might be falling for her."

"We are going to get the the point agent DiNozzo. We want Gibbs. Where is he?"

"I don't know. He just up and left one day and no ones I knows has seen him since. He left me with no one left in my crew, so I had to recruit new agents. He'd probably hit over the head a couple dozen times if he knew what happened."

Tony looks down at the floor and then turns his attention to Marashi, "Everyone has moved on. Ziva has a boyfriend. McGee is still on leave and if I know probie he won't want to come back. Abby may have left, I don't know yet. Gibbs is gone. So is the director. You could says that I'm living in the past. So you may have made a mistake by kidnapping me because I don't what anyone is doing or where anyone is."

"We have ways of getting you to talk." Marashi says.

She orders the guards away and the proceeds to takes off the wrap around her head. She removes it and Tony is shocked by who she looks like.

In his mind he is thinking, it can't be. She is an exact match to her. There's no way it could be.

"Kate?" he asks.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18

NCIS

chapter 18

part three- Friends and Ghost

Teaser-the view of Marashi

Tony is in shock by who Marashi resembles. But it is not just a closer approximation. She is a twin, a clone of his former partner Caitlin Todd.

"Kate?" he asks.

"Very good Agent DiNozzo. No, I am not Special Agent Caitlin Todd. But, I was to take her place to infiltrate NCIS. That was the mission until Ari messed it up. He went on his own mission instead of delivering the detonator to our stolen plutonium."

"You said you ..."

"Replace Agent Todd? Yes. I was to get close to Gibbs and then kill him. It was operant that Ari had no intention in killing him. We needed him dead so we could go on with our plan."

"You wanted to replace..." Tony says still in shock.

"Yes. We have already infiltrated the FBI, NSA, CIA, and the two best forensics labs in the United States."

"Abby's lab." Tony asks.

"Oh, no. She isn't that good. After all, she couldn't match the DNA left in you car after we tried to set you up for murder. I am referring to the FBI lab and LVPD-CSI. You see your little lab rat is only number three."

"You..." tony says as he restrains himself.

"No one will be able to find out until it is too late. And this time there won't be anyone to stop us."

"Your forgetting Gibbs. He won't leave me behind."

"We will see..." she says as she goes in to kiss Tony. He resists. Then she goes back and leaves the room.


	19. Chapter 19

NCIS

chapter 19

The ward room is busy with activity. McGee and Ziva are running down leads to the homeland protest group. McCormick and Morgan are searching through incident reports of former and current members of the group.

Ziva finds a connection to NCIS as to who could be the mole.

"So where's Tony?" Paula Cassidy says as she walks up.

McGee and Ziva look at her. Then she asks, "So how long have you been a mole, Agent Cassidy?"

"What? I'm not a -"

McGee show her a photo on the plasma of her brother. He is a low level leader of the anti-war group.

"I think we have some questions for you." McGee informs.

"Inform Gibbs, we'll be in interrogation." Ziva orders.

Paula Cassidy is in the interrogation room, waiting to see who will be her interrogator.

McGee, Ziva and Gibbs wait on the other side looking over the intel.

"You think she is a mole?" Gibbs asks.

"Well, we have reason to believe there is a mole in either the FBI or NCIS. Mossad ran a search for clues and they gave me info on possible suspects. Agent Cassidy is one of them." Ziva informs.

"Good work Ziva." Gibbs responds.

"So I have this?"

"Nope." Gibbs says as he grabs the file and walks out.

He enters the room and slams the file on the table and sits down. He stares at her for a minute and then opens the file.

"What is going on here? I don't have any idea what you people have against me?" she asks.

"Your brother, Roger Cassidy. He is a member of the Defense Against the War campaign. He also has ties to a Abu Saiv cell working out of Virginia."

"That isn't exactly true."

"Then what is the truth. You are in a lot of trouble here. So you better come clean right now."

She seems flustered and shocked, "I don't know what Roger was up to. He says he doesn't like the war and tries to protest it, but I don't think he would do anything bad."

"Well, for starters, they kidnapped Agent DiNozzo. Attacked a government vehicle and shot Agent Morgan with rubber bullets. I think you better quit trying to protect him and give us some answers. We are pulling you phone record and your computer to find out if you have been in contact with him."

"I can tell you that you'll find out I have. But, I wasn't helping him. He said that they were going to make people listen even if they had to take extreme measures. I called him six or seven times, but I was trying to stop him. I don't want hi involved in this. You have to believe me. I don't want Tony to get hurt." she empathic ally says.

"We'll check out you story. Until then your on administrative leave. You will be monitored at your home. If he tries to contact you-"

"Give you a call. Got it."

Gibbs gets up to leave and opens the door.

She says, "Bring Tony back safe, won't you Agent Gibbs?"

"We will Agent Cassidy."

Ziva and McGee are in the hall, "So that's it. We let her go." Ziva asks.

"Yeah. If she was involved in this she wouldn't have came here."

"So we set up surveillance on her house?" McGee asks.

"Get it set up McGee. I'll be in my office."

"Gibbs, you know something don't you?"

"Yeah, I need coffee."

He walks away leaving the two agent perplexed.

Tony sits in his chair still tied up. The two guards are standing watch so he can't escape. Marashi walks in and pulls up a chair next to Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo. We need your help."

"Help with what?" Tony asks as the truth serum begins to work.

"Where is Agent Gibbs?"

"I-I don'..."

"You are sounding like a broken tape, Tony."

"Record. Broken record. Ziva made the same mistake."

"You don't know where Gibbs is."

"No."

"Very well. How can we transfer money from you parents estate. You are their child. I'm sure you'll have an inheritance."

Tony's head looks up, "How did you know?"

"We took care of them. A boating accident was a good cover. Your father submitted quickly. But your mother, she fought for a while before she, how do you says, swims with the fishes."

"You-" Tony yells out but the guards come over to restrain him.

"Easy, Tony. We need your inheritance. How do we get it."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there is none. My father cut me off when I decided to be a cop, instead of investment baker."

"That is too bad. We were hoping for more cooperation. Maybe Officer David or Miss Scuito will be more compliant."

"You lay one finger on them and I swear-"

"What? By the looks of things, you are not going anywhere."

She changes her Middle Eastern accent to that of Kate and says, "You know Tony, we would have been great together."

She gets up and leaves, and says, "You friends will be here soon. I hope they are prepared for us."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

NCIS

Gibbs is in his office and call up an old friend.

"Hey, I need a partner for tonight, you up for it."

Jen answers, "Jethro. It's 1:30 in the morning."

"Well, McGee and Abby are working on finding the cell. Morgan and McCormick are staked out at Paula Cassidy's house. And Ziva is running down leads that Mossad gave her."

"Okay. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Make it twenty minutes."

He hangs up and then says to himself, "I could get used to this."

As Jen arrives Gibbs directs her to Abby's lab. There McGee, Abby and Ziva have joined forces to narrow down the potential suspects.

Gibbs walks in with Jen and Ziva ask, "I thought you went home?" she asks her friend.

"I was. Someone needed a partner." as she looks at Gibbs.

"Hey, if we find this I need you to back me and Ziva up."

"You and Ziva. I thought you an I-"

"I need you to run things here until we find DiNozzo."

"Oh, okay. Hey where is Kellie?"

"She had a gig she could get out of. She'll be back around 0400." Abby informs.

Gibbs seems to be getting angry, "Have you found anything yet?"

"Well we narrowed the search to 10 square miles of south Maryland. They could be anywhere in this area."

"Are there any suspects in that area?"

"Yes, three. None of which are responding to phone calls of e-mail."

"They're probably working together. You have the addresses."

"Yeah Boss. Two are in Lexington Park the other is in La Plata."

"Okay Ziva let's go."

"Jethro, what do you-"

"I need you to find us if we don't contact you by 0600. I think they'll be waiting." Gibbs says.

"Be careful, Jethro."

"I always am, Jen."

McCormick and Morgan are watching Agent Cassidy's house when a truck pulls up.

"So this is how stakeout';s go." Morgan asks.

"Pretty much." McCormick responds as he gets the BOLO on Roger Cassidy's vehicle.

A man walks out and goes to the front door. Paula answers and they seem glad to see each other.

"That is the truck registered to Roger Cassidy."

"Does that mean that she is involved?"

"Yes." as he reaches for his gun. As he goes for the door handle two men with automatic weapons come to the doors. They disarm the agents and tell them to leave the area.

As they leave they see Paula being taken by her brother at gunpoint.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Back to HQ. I'm sure Gibbs will want to know what happened?"

Gibbs and Ziva are hurrying toward the target areas.

"I doubt La Plata is where they are. Lexington Park is closer to the Chesapeake. They will probably try to get away by boat."

"Okay, which one."

"Where are they at?" Gibbs asks.

"One is in a commercial area. Factories and distribution centers. The other is an abandoned warehouse district on the south west side." Ziva informs.

"It's the warehouse one. The other one will be to busy with workers on the night shift."

Gibbs turns hard to the left and pulls up near the area.

They get out and look around, as Ziva asks, "Which one?"

"We'll have to search all of them."

"That will take hours."

"You going somewhere?"

"No."

"Good. Grab you backup as well."

The to agents starts searching the warehouse. They go through three when they see lights on one down at the end of a row of buildings.

They come to a locked door. Ziva picks the lock and they enter. They hear voices, two or three men and a woman. They make their way though large crates and hide behind one where they can see Tony.

"Thank God, he is still alive!" Ziva whispers.

"Maybe not for long." as Gibbs sees the two guards with large weapons.

"What should we do?"

"Wait." Gibbs says.

On the outside a guard is doing rounds and find the unlocked door he walks in and alerts the guards near Tony. The woman goes into anther room as the guards search the are.

"Time to move." Gibbs says.

Gibbs and Ziva sneak around and shoot the two guards, killing them.

Tony has been tortured and looks like hell.

"I knew you'd come, Boss."

Gibbs pulls out his knife and cuts the ropes on his hands and chest. Ziva cuts the ropes on his feet.

They hear yelling nearby.

"We have to hurry!" Ziva exclaims.

Two gunshots ring out as Gibbs is hit in the left lower arm and right lower leg. All three agents fall to the ground as the other guards show up. They are disarmed of their primary guns. Gibbs moans on the floor. Marashi comes up and says, "Welcome Agent Gibbs. It's nice to finally meet you."

Gibbs is shocked at who he is seeing, as is Ziva. "You look like-" Gibbs tries to speak.

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Yes, I was to infiltrate your team to kill you. Unfortunately our fellow brother killed her before we could get in. That is why you are here."

"Your fellow brother, Ari, was a bastard! He wanted me dead, and was going to do anything to me to do it." Gibbs yells out.

"That is true. But we have taken over that mission."

"He was your mole. He wanted to take out Mossad. He had to kill me to prove himself to you."

"Ari Haswari was no mole. He was following his own agenda. He wanted to kill his father, but he didn't have, how do you say, guts to do it."

"You make a good argument. But you forgetting, I killed him."

"We don't think so. That is why we lured you here."

The other guards tie up Ziva and Gibbs and retie tony who seems to be out of it.

Marashi goes to leave, but then goes over and slaps Ziva hard enough to cut open her lip.

"That is for lying to us!"

"You will pay for that you-bitch!" Ziva yells.

"We will see."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

NCIS

McCormick and Morgan arrive back at NCIS and tell Jen about what happened.

She goes over to McGee and says, "Have you narrowed it down, McGee."

"Well, I have eliminated one of the locations, the other two are large areas."

She looks at her watch. It is 6:10 AM.

"Gibbs is late."

"Well, maybe he has cell phone trouble."

"Jethro never misses a deadline. Get any agent you can and search those areas. Get a vehicle you and I are going to search the warehouse, McCormick and Morgan search the commercial are. We are going to find them."

"On it , boss."

"Boss? Sounds good."

The agents ready the teams to find the missing agents.

Abby, Kellie, and Ducky are in the lab when Shepard walks in.

"We are going to search the areas. We will be on tact frequency 7. I need satellite photos, surveillance cameras, anything we can get to find them faster. Abby you and Kellie get to work on it."

"Yes, Ma'am." she says.

"Uh...you don't think they're-"

"Let's hope not Ducky. But just in case."

"Be ready for it. I'll have Gerald prepare if we need to be called out."

"Oh Gerald is back?" Abby asks.

"What? No Mr. Palmer will do the setup. Not Gerald."

Jen and Abby give quizative looks at each other wondering why Ducky made a obvious mistake.

But they don't have time, the need to find their team.

In the room where the agent are held the truth serum Tony was given finally wears off.

"Hey, Boss. I knew you'd come." he says.

"You already said that DiNozzo."

"Oh, yeah. Must have been the truth serum."

"You didn't tell them anything, did you?"

"Not about the case. I told them about other things."

Ziva interjects, "Well we have to get out of here, before they come back."

"What do you think they're doing?" Tony asks.

"Trying to figure out which order to kill us in. That's my guess." Gibbs informs.

Their plan has been overheard by the leader of the group.

Ziva breaks free from the ropes but doesn't tell the others. Marhasi comes in followed by someone who shocks Ziva.

She says with a shaky voice, " Daddy?"

Gibbs and DiNozzo look at each other and are shocked.

"Let them go, except for Ziva. We have to have a talk." he orders.

"No! They are valuable hostages. I won't let them go." the doppelganger says.

"Very well" Deputy Director David pulls out a gun and shoots her in the chest. She fall back and is limp.

He orders the guards to untie, them when a urgent message come though. A bomb has been found, and was apparently planted by Marashi. It is set to go off in one minute.

Ziva fight the guard that tries to take off her ropes and grabs his and point it at her father.

"How could you! You let Ari die for your own selfishness. You are a -"

"A what. You know I expect everything from those I employ. But Ari wouldn't play by those rules arrogant. He was no son of mine."

The bomb timer is at 45 seconds. Gibbs is freed and he fight the guard and kills both of them. He then points a gun at Director David.

He tells Ziva, "If you were going to kill me you would have fired by now. You have failed Mossaud and you have failed me." He draws his gun and shoots Tony in the abdomen.

Ziva breaks down and lowers her gun. He then draws his gun but Gibbs shoots him right in the middle of the forehead.

"30 seconds, Boss." Tony says and he struggles with the pain.

"We're not leaving without you Tony." Ziva says as she tries to compose herself.

"Dammit, DiNozzo we're all leaving." Gibbs growls.

"There's no Time! Go, Jethro. Get her out of here!" Tony yells.

Gibbs stares at him and then he grabs Ziva and drags her out screaming to help Tony.

The team found the traced call for the missing truck and traced it to the warehouse.

Jen and McGee along with Morgan and McCormick arrive to see Gibbs and Ziva running out.

Gibbs yells, "Get DOWN!" just as the building explodes.

The other look on in horror as they know they have just lost someone close.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. Chapter 22

NCIS

Revenge for Ari final chapter

chapter 22

B & W teaser- Jen and Gibbs looking concerned

As Morgan and McCormick run the scene, McGee is taking pictures of the scene. Ziva enters the burned out building and walks around to a separate room that is not badly damaged. She finds Tony's badge, ID, wallet and gun. She breaks down knowing what has become of him and her father. Gibbs comes in and calms her.

"Go home, Ziva. Get some rest." Gibbs says.

"I-I can do this..."

"That wasn't a suggestion." Gibbs says. "We can do this."

She agrees and heads out.

Gibbs walks into the room where all of the action happened.

He remembers Tony saying "Go Jethro!" as her looks a the burned bodies.

Jen comes in and is donning NCIS field gear. She walks up to Gibbs and says, "We'll get the Jethro."

He looks at her with a concerned look and a brief look of sadness, and then walks out the main door.

Abby is in her lab and has just received the sad news. She is sobbing and shaking as she is sitting at her desk.

McGee come in with the first evidence of the crime scene.

"Abby?" he asks.

She can't respond and then blurts out, "Why? Why Timmy! First Kate and now Tony? What did we do to deserve this..."

McGee goes to hug her as she breaks down completely.

Gibbs is outside watching the other agents run the scene. Jen comes out and says, "Ducky says there are three bodies inside. Was one of them the mole?"

"Yeah. It was David."

"Deputy Director David?" she responds.

"Yeah. He set the whole thing up to ..."

"Go back to the lab. Where almost done here. I'll meet you in autopsy."

Gibbs responds and he heads to a car and speeds off.

Gibbs enters the wardroom where Abby and McGee are waiting. Abby goes to hug Gibbs and he can see that she has been crying.

"What do ya got Tim?" he asks.

"Uh...Morgan and McCormick took some bomb fragments to the lab and Kellie is working on them We also have the weapons, but they are burned so we won't have DNA evidence to link the terrorist group to the mole."

"Good work McGee. I'll be in autopsy."

Gibbs enters the elevator and hit the down button. He rubs his eyes and wonders what is going on.

"You know. You could have saved me. You would have only had to give you own life, and Ziva's." Tony image appears behind Gibbs.

"You told me not to." he responds.

"You feel guilty for leaving me there. You know you could have stopped this before. But you let Ari kill Kate."

Gibbs turns around and stares but there is no one there. The elevator doors open and he enter autopsy.

"What do you have Duck?"

"A mystery. The is Director David?"

"Yeah."

"Well." he heads over the the video screen and shows Gibbs a DNA comparison.

"He only has to common factor with Ari's blood."

"You saying that Ari wasn't his son."

"Well that could be true. He could be a nephew, or..."

"Or that bastard IS STILL alive!" Gibbs walks out pissed off more than ever.

He punches the elevator button when he notices someone. It is Ziva sitting in the corner staring into space.

"Ziva...I told you to go home."

"I had to be near him. Be near them both."

Gibbs finally remembers what was bothering him. "Three bodies?"

"Three. There should be five." Ziva corrects as she stands up.

Gibbs and Ziva enter the room and asks, "Where are the bodies?"

"They're in the cooler, Agent Gibbs." Palmer says.

"You said you found three of them."

"Yes, three males. One of whom..."

"There should be five. One was a women."

Gibbs goes over to the other bodies and looks at them.

"These aren't Tony."

"How can you know?" Ziva asks.

"My gut!"

He leaves to find out where Tony is.

Morgan is at home recovering from the day. He got his boss kidnapped and killed. He was shot by rubber bullets and has a horrible headache. He walks into his kitchen and it iadark the he is grabbed from behind. It is Marashi.

"I want to know the mole's name."

"It was David." he struggle to say.

"You lie. It is someone on your team! Who!"

"I don't know..."

"Tell them Agent DiNozzo is safe, for now."

She releases him and leaves. He quickly grabs his phone and calls. McCormick picks up and takes the info down.

Gibbs enters, and asks, "Anything to report."

"No, sir. Nothing yet on the location of Agent DiNozzo."

"I'm going for coffee. I'll be back in an hour."

"Anything, McGee."

"Yeah I was checking Tony's computer and found this. It is a report of a boating accident off Cape Cod. There where two killed in the explosion. They're names are DiNozzo!"

"Tony parents!" Abby chimes in as she has just entered.

"Oh my God. He was set up to go to the scene."

"Someone wanted Tony. Not Gibbs!" Ziva enters and says.

"Where is he?"

"He went home. He wasn't feeling good." McCormick says, lying again.

Ziva, McGee and Abby leave to head to Gibbs house.

McCormick get up and grabs his gun and heads to the coffee shop Gibbs went to.

Gibbs exits the coffee house and looks around. He was here once and met Ari. Now he looks to the table and sees someone else that is familiar. It is Marashi. She is sitting at a table reading a newspaper.

Gibbs walks over and says, "I thought you were dead."

She reveals her flack vest, and the bullet hole from Director David. "Never leave home without it."

Gibbs sit and asks, "Why are you here?"

"I want the mole. And don't tell me it was Director David. I know it is a member of your team."

"Who?"

"Someone with a lot to gain from DiNozzo and your deaths."

"Ziva wouldn't gain anything. Neither would McGee or Abby. Ducky is just a ME. Palmer couldn't be a mole if was given instruction on how to do it. My bet would be someone high up."

"Director Shepard."

"Yeah. She could have done."

"She did learn from the best."

Gibbs agrees and then asks, "Where's Tony?"

"Safe, and resting. It was a flesh wound. I took care of it."

"Your a doctor."

"Field trauma nurse. I learned from the best."

"Mossaud."

"Yes."

Gibbs then gets around to the real question, "Who do you think it is?"

"You!" she says as she point her weapon at him.

Gibbs responds but hears a gun cock behind him. It is McCormick.

"You?"

8

Ziva, Abby and McGee are in a car heading to Gibbs house.

McGee receives a phone call. It's Morgan and he says Tony is alive.

"Tony's alive!" McGee says.

"He's alive!" Abby responds.

Ziva then does a 180 in the car and heads back.

"Where are you going?"

"Gibbs isn't home."

"How d-"

"My gut!"

The coffee house patron have scrambles at the sight of two people with guns and Gibbs in the middle of it.

"It was easy to infiltrate NCIS. The only one I couldn't keep ahead of was you Agent Gibbs."

"Yeah. Why'd you do it?" Gibbs asks.

"For money. Power. Control. A Hammas terrorist at the heart of a government agency. What more could be-"

"No. Why did you sell out your country? Your life?"

They hear another gun cock. "Because he isn't Hammas."

"DiNozzo."

"Gibbs."

"He a rouge agent. Director Shepard wanted me to hire him because he had too many unanswered questions from his last post."

"So you did what exactly?"

"The abduction of Officer David. The shot at Agent Fornell. Setting up DiNozzo for being ambushed. The murder of his parents."

A car speeds up and stops. Ziva and McGee come out with weapons drawn.

"I knew he wasn't being truthful."

"You are a traitor to Massoud. Both of you!" McCormick yells as he tries to point his weapon at himself. Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva take him down.

"You are under arrest for espionage, kidnapping, murder, and interfering with a government investigation."

"You should kill me. I'll never stand trial!" McCormick yells.

Ziva spits on him and swears in Hebrew.

They all help Tony and take him to the hospital.

Gibbs is staring out the window of the hospital.

"Good work Jethro." Jen says as she walks over to him.

"At what cost. Too many people died for this."

"We'll get justice. He was using Ari as bait to infiltrate NCIS. He was going to his own agenda. He has no ties to Al Queida or Hammas or any other group. The anti-government group is something he made up to get us off his trail. Abby and Kellie found his embedded search program in out computer system."

"He used all of us. If I hadn't come back he'd be in charge of NCIS."

"Yes. We stopped him. Don't feel you let anyone down."

She leaves and Ziva comes up.

"Yeah." Gibbs says.

"Thank you. You have cleared my father in this. Although he was a bastard, he didn't have anything to do with this."

Gibbs remains silent.

"There is still the question if Ari was my brother. He was, at least to me. That is all that matters."

She begins to walk away and Gibbs responds, "I'm sorry. For your father and..."

She breaks down and he hugs her as she feels closer to this team. Although her family is gone she has a new one:The team at NCIS.

_**THE END**_


End file.
